The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a thermal membrane sensor over a silicon substrate according to the preamble to Patent claim 1, and to membrane sensors manufactured via this process. A process of this kind and a membrane sensor and a process for its manufacture are described in ITG-Fachbericht 126: Sensoren-Technologie und Anwendung [Technical Report 126: Sensor technology and applications], pp. 285-289.
Thin, preferably silicon layers which are deposited over a silicon substrate and beneath which there is an empty space that maintains separation and which thus function as a membrane are used in a variety of technical applications. One application for membrane components of this kind is in sensors, preferably thermal membrane sensors that detect physical values, e.g., mass flow, by detecting temperature changes in the thin membrane layer.
In thermal sensors of this kind, the thin membrane layer must be thermally isolated from the substrate as effectively as possible. In conventional technologies for manufacturing flow sensors or radiation detectors, a thin membrane is produced as the sensor carrier via an anisotropic etching process on the rear side of a silicon wafer. Dual-side lithography is used for purposes of masking, but it requires greater expenditure on equipment. In addition, the deep etching grooves throughout the wafer constitute mechanical weak points, and one must be careful not to break the wafer plate during subsequent processing. As etching stop planes extend at a slant in the crystal, openings on the rear side are larger than on the front side. As a result, a significantly greater wafer area per sensor is required. In addition, the use of complex metal layer packets and insulators on the silicon membrane can cause major problems in terms of drifting of layers and long-term stability, e.g., if layers detach from one another.
The aforementioned ITG-Fachbericht 126 avoids this problem by using porous silicon technology. This process involves the following steps:
I Create an etching mask on one main surface of the substrate that leaves an area on the silicon substrate where the membrane is to be created exposed;
II Electrochemically etch the exposed substrate area to a specific depth, thus forming porous silicon within the exposed area;
III Remove the mask;
IV Deposit a thin membrane layer of silicon carbide or silicon nitride;
V In preassigned areas of the silicon carbide or silicon nitride membrane layer, create openings inwards from the upper surface;
VI Selectively create circuit structures on the upper surface of the membrane layer and;
VII Remove the layer of porous silicon below the membrane layer via sacrificial layer etchings.
However, in the prior-art thermal membrane sensor, the circuit structures are created via sputter deposition of metal atoms onto the upper surface of the membrane, which means that they are susceptible to external mechanical and chemical influences.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing a thermal membrane sensor using porous silicon technology and a thermal membrane sensor manufactured via this process for detecting mass flow in which the circuit structure of the thermal membrane sensor can be manufactured using surface micromechanical processes so that substantial separation is maintained between the active area and the substrate and the circuit elements are largely protected against external mechanical and chemical influences.
According to the present invention in Step VI the circuit structures are implanted into the invention upper surface of the membrane layer.
Thus by using porous silicon technology one can inexpensively and quickly create a silicon carbide or silicon nitride membrane over the silicon substrate and then, according to the present invention, create a thermoresistive or thermoelectric sensor via masked doping in such a way that its circuit structures are largely protected against external mechanical and chemical influences.
The process according to the present invention is suitable for manufacturing not just thermal membrane sensors but also any type of thin element that uses exposed membranes positioned over a silicon substrate, e.g., actuators that contain a membrane that can be displaced by pressure or vacuum. Membrane thickness of between several tens to several hundred nm can be achieved with this process.
The porous silicon layer in the silicon substrate is preferably formed via an electrochemical anodizing process in a hydrofluoric acid electrolyte. The silicon carbide or silicon nitride layer deposited on it is preferably created via a low-temperature LPCVD or low-temperature PECVD process. Alternatively, a thin layer of this kind can also be deposited via a reactive sputter deposition process. Note that a silicon carbide layer is preferable, as it is mechanically stronger and chemically more resistant. In subsequent lithographic structuring, the openings in the silicon carbide or silicon nitride layer are preferably created via a dry etching process, e.g., in a plasma etcher. In a further lithographic step, the desired conductor paths for the thermoresistive elements (heater and sensor) are defined and created via at least one implantation step. The conductor paths are made of aluminum, for example.
In this way, one can create the thermoresistive unit directly in the upper surface of the membrane via surface micromechanics with no problem-prone interlayer, so that the thermal sensor is CMOS-compatible and is not susceptible to external chemical and mechanical influences.
Alternatively, instead of creating a thermal membrane sensor in which the measuring signal is generated by thermosresistive measuring elements, one can use the process of the present invention to manufacture a thermal membrane sensor that makes use of thermoelectric effects, as follows: A thermopile made of two different substances having a strong Seebeck effect, e.g., antimony bismuth or silicon aluminum, is implanted into the upper surface of the membrane. After a further lithographic process, additional implantation is carried out.
To provide additional protection against dirt that can cause the sensor to malfunction, a thin silicon carbide or silicon nitride protective layer may be applied over the entire surface.
In addition, the manufacturing process of the present invention may be used to manufacture a thermal membrane sensor used as a radiation sensor (bolometer). For this purpose, an additional absorption layer is applied, for example black gold or black silicon. Black gold displays excellent broadband absorption of about 98% and is created by thermally vaporizing gold in a low pressure nitrogen atmosphere. Black silicon is created, for example, in a plasma etcher via an appropriately controlled process following deposition.
Finally, one uses a suitable solvent, e.g., ammonia, to remove the porous silicon that has until now served as the support material and substrate for the thin membrane layer. The sensor membrane is thereby exposed and thus thermally isolated from the substrate. Note that porous silicon has a much greater surface area than the educt. The surface area of nanoporous silicon is about 106 times greater than that of bulk silicon.
Using the process of the invention described above, one can manufacture a thermal sensor which is CMOS-compatible in terms of its surface micromechanics and whose active area is at a substantial distance from the substrate thanks to the porous silicon technology used and is thus largely thermally isolated from the substrate. The carrier material of the membrane, preferably silicon carbide, is chemically and mechanically highly resistant.
Thanks to the very simple sequence of process steps and the low wafer surface removal compared to conventional structuring steps (e.g., involving KOH), a thermal membrane sensor can be manufactured very inexpensively. All process steps are widely available in the semiconductor manufacturing industry.